The present invention relates to a medical image display apparatus for a large quantity of medical images, as display targets, which are acquired by ultrafast imaging at a frame rate of 3,000 frames/sec, and an X-ray computed tomography apparatus.
Medical imaging, e.g., dynamic imaging for checking the inflow/outflow dynamics of a contrast medium in contrast-enhanced examination, requires about 30 sec to 180 sec. To check the motion of a joint, imaging needs to be executed for about 5 sec to 10 sec. Even, for example, an imaging time of 20 sec will generate medical images as many as 60,000 frames in ultrafast imaging at, for example, 3,000 frames/sec.
As is well known, the maximum frame rate that the human eye can perceive is about 30 frames/sec. It required as long a time as 30 or more min to display medical image as many as 60,000 frames acquired by ultrafast imaging at this displaying frame rate (30 frames/sec).